Thistle And Thorns
by GummyShark
Summary: A umbreon who sells his body every night to strangers begins to question if its all worth it. Until one of his clients is murdered and leads him on a chaos ride of tragic events that unfold in his life, what more could he deserve? He'd already been abused. This was just another normal thing for Vlady being stalked seeing murders happen, harassed by his boss, how far will it all go?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This started off as a quick easy story, I was going to end on a happy note with Umbreon/Luxray but the story had other plans. Excuse any typos or riddling errors, feel free to point them out. This was typed on a phone and then edited later, but who knows right? Enjoy. Rated M plus a grim dark setting of PMD in which Spinda's place is a bar and so much more. Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi.  
You were warned.**

* * *

"Why do you always come back here; I don't understand.. why put yourself through this? " questioned the voice that was then hushed by a sloppy and lust filled kiss, he did not want to talk.

The umbreon lowered his ears "You know you don't have to keep coming back here.. just for me.. " he muttered and was again hushed by those same rude lips; despite them being in the back room, which many referred to as the 'mating room', though no one knew why Spinda allowed it to be connected to his cafeè during the nights. Even rouges were customers he supposed. He spoke again "Please.. you can't ever save me; you shouldn't even be here you're a rescue team member.. the rouges don't tolerate yo-" he was silenced by the crude paws and claws digging into his lips. He whimpered; he was scared; he hadn't wanted to piss anyone off; he just wanted answers about why the Luxray kept coming back.

They had never established the name basis, why should they? Umbreon.. no Vlady was just a filthy low-level rouge earning pokè by sleeping around at Spinda's café.

Luxray growled "Be quiet. I'm a customer. " he hissed removing his claws and letting the Umbreon speak once more. "Are you sure it isn't about time you knew my name? And I yours considering, you claim me when I'm free. " he smirked and wiggled his ears and stood tall above Luxray and laughed "Hmm?" This only provoked Luxray as he hissed "Dallas.. and I refuse to hear about you being with others you are mine right here and now, " he chomped his teeth into Umbreon's neck threateningly "and don't you forget it." He licked at the mark he had made which caused Umbreon to moan at his actions. Umbreon whispered out with his eyes shut tightly as he felt Dallas enter him, he cooed out as he felt the dominance and strength of the luxray claiming him like always. "V..vlady is the name.. " he moaned out as he grit his teeth as Dallas claimed him with power, he groaned as his powerful lover came. Vlady stood up and applied his scarf around his left eye. Dallas hissed "Why can't you ever stay? You just leave everytime.. "

Vlady shook his head and laughed "It is my job, my payment now? " it always went the same, so why.. why was he left hurt every time he got what he wanted with Vlady, maybe it was because he'd never just only be his. Dallas smirked and placed the golden apple in his lap, he then placed the golden ribbon in his mouth and whispered huskily "Come get your loot, Vlady.. " he bared his teeth in a grin and saw the umbreon shake his head and let out a sigh "Must we do this, Dallas? " his cold eyes were wounding, but Dallas refused to just watch him go, he knew he would have to though.

"Please.. just this once.. please.. " Dallas choked out almost pleadingly, Vlady shook his head and began walking over, he crawled up to Dallas and leaned his body against him, he moved his lips to the golden apple and carefully locked his tounge around the apple stem, the skilled umbreon's tounge and his tounge brushed the luxray's length, he placed the apple on the side and heard a moan escape Dallas' lips, Vlady shook his head and muttered "This is just sad.. " he placed his lips against Dallas' and pulled the golden ribbon out from Dallas' grip as he was weak and wobbly from Vlady's tounge barley brushing his own tounge. Vlady laughed "Get back to your rescue team, my job here is done. I'm tired of seeing your disgusting face, my act is not love, my act is for the feel of those's want and need. " he got up and left the luxray in a sobbing weak mess, he exited into Spinda's bar area and glared at those who gave him lusting looks, he growled "Piss off, I'm off the clock. " he glared at Spinda who handed him a drink and payed him for his workings of the night. Vlady laughed "Stupid exploration team members.. looking for love at a bar, how foolish. " he gulped down the liquid as his head spun and he danced toward the tables and smirked at a Espeon "Well, well aren't you a pretty one. " he said with a laugh, he was outright gay, yet in his intoxication he was flirting with a female, he often slept with whoever payed though despite his sexuality. Espeon giggled "T-thank you.. why are you hitting on me, are you not off the clock?" the female questioned and her collar jingled as she tilted her head.

Vlady laughed and staggered off, he wasn't in the mood for a conversation after all. He tapped at the stand of Spinda's drink counter and whispered "I'm going to sleep in the back guest room, make sure your other workers don't disturb me or I'll personally come to you Spinda and make you some new spots.. " he slurred and trotted off into the back room, he needed sleep; he shut the door and sighed as he dozed off; he was proud of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Short chapter of filler in which you see Dallas' life and what not along with some moments of Vlady/Dallas a.k.a Umbreon/Luxray.**

**Warning: Bruises, semi-violent scene and angst if you don't like that. You've been warned. **

* * *

Dallas arrived back at his team's base, he entered the tree fortrest and sighed "I'm.. back, Giga? " he whispered not knowing if his partner was awake or not, a meganium walked out of his room. "Did you go and see him again? " he always did know what he was up to. Dallas nodded "I know.. he doesn't love but he was just so convincing.. I.. " he whined and was hushed by Giga's vines "I'm not for your life style but you're my best friend and I support any decision you make. " he smiled he was glad he had a wonderful friend like Giga and nodded his head "I'll get him.. one way or another, I don't care if I have to continue to pay, continue to be hurt, I enjoy being used.. as long as it is by him.. "

Dallas returned like he always did, looking Vlady in the eyes "I would like a session.. " he whispered out, and showed his payment. Vlady shook his head "What is it you want this time. A fake scenario? " he laughed, sending Dallas to a sickened frown, he sighed heavily "No.. no, I want you to be real with me.. please. " he said as he planted a kiss on Vlady, so it began another deluded night of fantasy. Vlady chuckled "As you wish, I find you pathetic for seeking me everytime I'm free, I hold no interest in you. " he planted a hate filled kiss on Dallas, he scanned his eyes as he noted tears streaming down the other males face, he laughed "I thought honesty is what you wanted? " he licked his paws and glared at him "Not talking huh? Fine, I like a quiet client. " he bit down on Dallas' lips marking them and leaving them bruised and he snickered "Remember during pretend? I begged and whimpered, that's because that's what you asked for. You didn't think I actually love nor enjoy anyone I partake in, did you? " he laughed and watched as a trail of blood reddned Dallas' bruised lips, he heard a muffled response from him. "At least knowing you love no one is comforting to me.. " he smiled at Vlady who simply spit on him. "Pathetic, you're so pathetic." the words hurt so much to hear, love was possible, he was determined to show him that love was possible. Vlady shook his head, as he listened to the rhythm and let out a chuckle, got up and stood away from Dallas "I can't do this anymore, I refuse to service you. " he watched as Dallas tried to stop him, he hissed "Really? Just giving up...? That's.. so unlike you, did I break you down finally? " he said with a chuckle, Vlady laughed heavily and put a claw to Dallas' neck and slashed a red gash into his neck. "Quiet, remember everyone here could murder you in an instance, isn't that comforting? " he laughed once more and walked out, but not before saying "And, if you come back.. you just might die. " he left a very saddened, bruised Luxray just siting on the lab table in the back room. Dallas choked back a sob, god why couldn't he get the rouge to love him?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Follow up and aftermath of Vlady/Dallas scene so now Vlady's boss finds him sleeping on the job and sends him off to find a new client to please to night. What could possibly go wrong? Warning: Non-con, Abuse, Yaoi, Lemon. Straight as well. Quilava/Umbreon which is Fow/Vlady. I apologize if you liked, Dallas. This chapter is angsty. This fic is dark back out now. Slavery, smut pedaling. **

* * *

Vlady felt a hard kick and a booming voice telling him to get up. Vlady hissed "It is only noon.. stop whining.. " he mumbled, he heard a cold voice boom in his ears and a beautiful figure before him, he gulped "Oh.. sir, I'm sorry.. did Spinda send you? " he stared at his boss Mismagius, he heard the ghost's voice "Hmph, noon? It is seven at night, you are on the clock; I suggest to get your game on unless you wish to be fired. "

Vlady's boss then exited the room, leaving him to his job. He exited the room and trotted out to the Spinda's café area, he glanced around the tables, eyeing those siting out. He waited for someone to approach him as he sat alone at a table; Spinda approached handing Vlady a drink, he stared at Spinda confused, he hadn't ordered anything. Spinda smiled "That kind gentlemen over there, bought it for you. " he then walked back behind the bar counter. He was left alone, he looked at his suitor, a dazzling Absol. Vlady blinked a client, good, good.. anything was better than Dallas after all. Vlady waltzed over to the absol and smirked "So, what's with you buying me a drink? Looking for a favor? " he taunted, mockingly licking his lips and grinning. The absol smiled "Cute, you get right to the point don't you? Call me, Sol. Plain and simple. You? " Smooth the absol was smooth, he wondered if he would want a fake name, whatever the mon was into. Vlady smirked "Would you wish to chose it? It is your money, your night after all. " he blew a kiss and began walking to the room he knew to well. Sol chuckled "I know who you are, Vlady.. Mismagius' client. I'll just call you Vlad. " he allowed himself to be lead to the room by 'Vlad' and smirked "I think you should work to see your prize, I promise, I pay well. " he kissed Vlady hard, digging his claws into the others fur as he held his head and pointed his bobbing erection in the dark mon's face. "Suck. " he commanded as his erection throbbed, Vlady hissed and sloppily sucked as drool ran down his face, he grinned as he felt Sol's motions of force and he gritted back and retreated his tounge when he heard the other male yell "H-hah.. I'm cumming..! " he felt the rushing ooze pool into his mouth, he swallowed.

Vlady looked up at his current 'lover' as he eyed the panting absol's face, he heard him speak "Kneel at your feet. " he hissed as he was pushed down, he glared at Sol and knew what to expect, he felt his still hard cock enter him, he felt each slam from within his walls. Sol grinned "Beg for it, beg for your release. " he said as he thrusted forward; Vlady refused, he wasn't willing tonight, he was feeling rebelious, he hissed heavily "No." He said simply and felt Sol halter, he heard him growl "I said, beg. Or I will make you. " he dug his claws deep into the umbreon's pelt, he heard only a laugh escape Vlady's lips. "Please, you see this scarf? That I wear around my eye? I've been beaten, abused, I've been through it before.. you think this, hurts? " he said with a laugh, he felt Absol firmly slash his side as blood dripped forward, he only laughed at Sol's pathetic attemps at breaking him. "Fine, I'll just kill you then.. would you like that? " Sol asked smuggly, he just stared at the threat "My boss wouldn't like that. " he firmly said feeling he had won, but he saw Sol shake his head "And he would hate to hear you denied a customer their request. " he was stuck, he was better off just begging, but he wasn't feeling it like he use to. He felt sick, hungover, he just wanted to be done with his work already. Vlady shook his head "I said, I refuse. Beat me. " he said with a snicker, he saw Sol stand above him and stomp on his paws, he felt a bone crack, he hissed at the pain as blood leaked from his paw. Sol smirked "I think I'll break another.. " he wasn't wishing to deal with refusual, he was a rouge after all, dangerous as any. Mismagius poped up through the walls "You will not, now I suggest you leave before I make you. " he hissed, he heard the absol laugh "And what will you do? I'm not paying, he didn't fufill my request! " he protessed, he saw Mismagius' eyes glow and was thrown to the wall, he coughed as psychic hands choked him. Mismagius' smirked maliciously "Pay up or pay with your life. " he choked Sol as blood poured from the gash Mismagius' had made, he heard Sol cough "A..alright.. here. " he tossed a bag of 10k pokè. Vlady was apauled by the grusome scene but, Sol deserved it.

Mismagius smirked "Not good enough." Not even Vlady was expecting what came next was something he didn't expect, he saw his boss use his psychic abilities to crush the bones of the absol, blood pooling out of the flimsy bones, each bone cracking and making horrible sounds, the cries of Sol were those of begging and pleading, he sobbed horribly as the last of his throat tissues were torn open by Mismagius' psychic, he just laughed as blood sprayed from the throat hole. Vlady gulped he would have almost been disturbed by the scene if he hadn't already been aware of his bosses capeabilities, he smiled at his boss "Sir.. are you, ok..? " he asked quite concerned by the display before him of the absol still be tortured as his boss tore out an eye along with harvesting other eternal organs, he laughed. "Fine my dear, Vlady. I'll be selling these as his payment, I'm sorry you got nothing out of that awful experience. " he said as he hovered over his client and began wrapping Vlady's paw and applying medical healing berries to it. Mismagius' then planted a kiss on his client's cheek and sighed "Take a long deserved break from your work, I also do not expect you to pretend for your clients anymore. " he sat beside his client; Vlady just glimpsed at his bosses concerning eyes "Thank you sir.. I didn't think anyone would come for me. " he chuckled, he never expected his boss to be caring for someone, let alone the fact that he was just his worker. Mismagius smiled "You may call me.. Mestro; you're awfully shaken up aren't you? " he said eyeing Vlady's glances at the bloody mess of a mangled corpse. He simply nodded "Y..yeah.. I even have a luxray stalker, boss.. er Mestro, what's even so appealing about me? " he laughed, he didn't understand why he was saught out, maybe the mons were lonely and could only seek out him and only him. Mestro smiled at his client "Rouges are lonely, rescue team members to. We all are at some point. " he chuckled and comforted his client. "Mestro, why did you ever chose me? You have other workers.. " he wanted to know why his boss put so much preasure on him all the time.

Mestro sighed, "I had faith in you.. I still do, you aren't like them. You have will still, you haven't given up. Despite knowing the world as it is. Despite how we are the outcasts, and are hunted by rescue teams that want us imprisoned, want us to change. " he slammed his psychic hands against absol's mangled corpse. "That is exactly what Dallas said to me, a rescue team member who came here, he would've been killed. " he pondered for a moment, maybe he had? Mestro chuckled "Oh he is, well killed anyway. Mention you aren't a rogue at night and you will get killed for even trying to step foot into our territory. " he chuckled once again, commenting on how he personally mangled the luxray, tore his still beating heart out, commenting on how it ached for love; love that would never be his. Vlady choked a little, the once so life filled luxray he serviced countless nights was now dead. "But, sir.. why? He hadn't ever harmed me, I harmed him but.." he was haltered by Mestro's kisses on his cheek, he wasn't use to this kind side of his boss. "He was scum, he actually believed a unique indvisual like you, could ever love him. " Mestro chuckled as he hugged his client, reassuring him everything was going to be okay. Vlady gulped "Sir do you still wish me to service others..? " he asked casually, somewhat afraid of who his boss would murder next. Mestro smiled "No, you are on break for awhile. Go where ever you like. " he vanished after telling Vlady this information and left him all alone in the room, he stood up, looking away from the mangled corpse and walking out to the bar area and siting at a table alone. Choking back the images of what he had seen, he felt tears sweeping through his eyes as he gulped down a light weight drink. He heard a voice, a soft voice questioning him. "Excuse me, why are you crying? " asked the quilava, it seemed to be female but what did he know? He had seen many fakes in his life, he wasn't sure. So he chuckled "Nice eyeliner. " he scoffed, and wiped his tears. The quilava smiled "Its black, they call me Fōw. " it said with confidence, looking at his eyes, his yellow eyes. "Okay, you can leave now. I'm not working. "

Fōw chuckled "Oh, I wasn't here for that, I was seeing if you were okay. Mind if I sit here? " it questioned him, he wasn't sure if he should but nodded his head and warned the quliava, that if he tried to hurt him, his boss would mutilate his body. Fōw smiled "Sounds nice. I won't, I promise. " he was still unsure if trusting his mon was all right but asumed Fōw was no threat for now. "Excuse my asking but.. " he paused unsure of how to ask or phrase the question as he was stared at by Fōw. "Girl. I am a girl. " Fōw said with a chuckle, he was shocked by how she knew his question. "How did you..? " he questioned and she smiled "You were staring for sometime, I get it a lot. Quilava are masculine, I suppose. " she said laughing, he laughed along to. Maybe his sexuality was being questioned again, but he had slept with any gender mon, even non gender. So, he assumed at most that he was a bisexual. They laughed and talked for sometime, discussing the ethics of stealing, a nice rouge for once. "How did you get that scar? And that broken bone..?" She asked, the question hurt a little he had been abused by many clients he wasn't even sure anymore. "My work.. my boss fixed my paw though. Kissed me to, not sure what he wants with me now. " he said laughing, maybe his boss had a crush on him, nah he refused to let that idea be possible. Fōw smiled "I'm so sorry for your treatment.. " she said as she patted him on the back. Vlady sighed "I'm use to it, I can't even remember when I got like this. " he was again comforted by the quilava girl, she kissed his cheek, he rose an eye. Just what was up with this form of comfort? "I have a confession, I'm not actually a rogue, but I'm not exactly a rescue person either. I'm just a scavenger. A traveler. " she smiled hoping he wouldn't mind, he cursed, no, no. Why couldn't she have lied? That is not the type of thing to say around here, not a rouge, keep it hidden.. say you aren't one and.. images of red ran through his mind as tears streaked his face, he would never unsee what he had ever seen. She looked him in the eyes "Oh no.. are you okay..? Please don't be sad, I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. " she whined.

Vlady shook his head, he was glad nothing happened yet or so he thought until his boss showed up whispering "I'm sorry, but please leave dear Vlady alone, he is off the clock. " he glared with cold eyes at her, she just blinked "I know, sorry I'll go. Bye, Vlady, that's a cute name by the way. " she chuckled and walked off to her own table again, sitting with a kingler and pinsir. Vlady tilted his head "Sir why did you step in? Nothing bad was going to happen. " he said with a look of confusion, he just stared at his boss as he responded "I've decided that you shall work for me and only me, you shall no longer service anyone else. " he said with a reassuring smile, but it wasn't quiet reassuring to Vlady. Vlady gulped "Sir.. but the money don't you want me to acquire it for you..? " he questioned, well if he wasn't working for cash for his boss, he would be getting paid by his boss? He guessed, and gulped. "No, I will be paying you personally, you are now fully owned by me. You are in my custody. " he blinked since when was he owned by his boss? He worked here for the money. Vlady questioned "And what makes you think you can buy me without my knowledge? " he growled, he heard his boss whisper "I can, how about 200k pokè? " he smirked, he was worth much more than that. Vlady scoffed "You can't buy me, I'll work for you, I'll earn the pay from me. But you can't control what I do outside of my work time. " he smiled smugly at his boss and watched his ghostly face cringe. "Fine.. fine.. I'll agree and I want the real you. Fake any feeling and I will gut you like I did, Absol. " he said with a smirk and kissed him roughly. Vlady smirked "Fine.. boss. " he enjoyed the fear his boss gave him, but he wouldn't feel anything remotely close to love for his boss. Vlady wandered off out of his bosses watchful eyes and arrived at Fōw's table. "I'm back, miss me? " he chuckled and her tablemates stared "So that's the guy you're crushing on." Fōw let out a hiss "N-no! Be quiet Quisp! Klanker! " she laughed and walked back to Vlady's table "I'm so, sorry about them. " she muttered being quite bashful. Vlady laughed "No, no I did embaress you. I wanted to see those black eyes filled with shy clumsyness. " he winked.

Vlady could feel his bosses watchful eyes, watching him again. There was nothing he could do in a room full of mons. Fōw blinked and elbowed him and shot up with flames on her back. "Nock it off! " she hissed playfully, and sat beside him. "Everything okay with you now? " she asked, and he smiled "Yeah.. I've just seen so much gore.. " he said in a whisper. Fōw gulped "I'm.. I'm so sorry, so that's why you cried? Oh gosh.. " she patted him on the back. "Listen, Vlady.. if you have nowhere to go.. would you stay with my friends and I? " No, no so she was a rescue team.. god, no.. why couldn't she not be? Vlady nodded his head "I'd like that. " he masked his doubtful undertone with a more cheery one. She smiled "Come.. you should leave and get some rest. " she walked him out with her team following close behind, after discussing that he was a new addition. Mestro's voice taunted "If they change you, I will be forced to kill them.. you are meant to be this way. " his ghostly laugh was the last he heard. Vlady still smiled "So, who am I sleeping with? " he phrased it oh so wrong which made Fōw blush and brighten her flames. "M-me.. but ah! N-not like that..! " she hissed and punched him "Stop making jokes," she closed her eyes and turned away. "They aren't funny. " she said with a pout and set out a bed for him. "You sleep here.. " He just stared and mocked her "I think I will sleep here. " he said leaning against her chest and falling backwards into her. She caught him and hissed angrily "Are you trying to seduce me? " He then smirked at her "Maybe. " he simply said, she hissed "You're irritating.. " she was at a loss for words, he kissed her roughly and whispered "I know. But really would you rather sleep or? " he winked, he couldn't explain it but he liked someone who he didn't have to pretend for or be creeped out by. Fōw didn't say a word and just nodded her head looking down then closed her eyes as she kissed him, she felt something poking at her side. She gasped "Perv.." she softly muttered, and watched Vlady laugh "Hypocrite. " he chuckled again as he bent his head down and sniffed her nether regions, he exhaled, he smelt her entrance, she was aroused.

Fōw turned her head away refusing to look at him, he smirked that was just fine. He flicked his tounge inside of her as she gasped "P-please what if the others hear us? " she pushed him with her paws, her back feeling hotter from lust than the flames. He chuckled "It was to be expected. " he simply said as he shrugged off her worry and continued licking, sucking at her entrance as he got her moist. She gasped, keeping her eyes closed as he bit down a little, teasingly. She moaned softly clamping her paws over her mouth. He stopped and pulled her paws away. "I want to hear it. Its okay. " he smiled and she kept her eyes closed, she moaned again as he flicked his tounge in an out, she couldn't take his teasing anymore. She came, she blushed heavily. "Hah.. I'm sorry.. " she breathed not looking at him, he just laughed and kissed her making her taste her pungent juices. "It was cute. " he felt himself throbbing with aching need with each kiss. Fōw opened her eyes and glanced down at his erection. "I'll return the favor.. " she mused as she began pawing at it making him moan softly, she licked him lightly. Tasting him, tasting his precum off his length. She gulped his length into her mouth, she was warm. She kept her eyes focused on his face, watching him make begging faces, he had his eyes closed. She stroked the lower shaft of his cock as she sucked him. He groaned and gasped, he did this almost every night, so what was so thrill filling about this? Did he actually love someone? She moaned softly into his cock as she withdrawaled and let the air hit him roughly as she took him back in, another moan escaping her lips sent him over the edge as he climaxed inside her mouth. He panted as he twitched his ears, his body sweating. Fōw swallowed and chuckled at him. She traced a paw over his scar and kissed his cheek. "I think.. you're ok. " she said not really sure of how she felt, she heard him laugh. "Just ok? I'll have to change that. " he pushed her down and pushed his cock into her slit, she gasped "T-that isn't what I meant..I " she moaned as he plowed into her bucking his hips and wagging his tail as he claimed her, he pushed forward with his cock into her.

He heard her gasp out as he broke her hymen, he smiled and leaned into her ear "Virgin.. my I haven't had one of those.. in forever. " he chuckled, he saw tears streaming a little, he kissed her apologetically. "Then again.. I lost my self to someone once, but all that matters is you now. " he kissed her roughly as he plowed her, hearing moans at every push and shove into her. He gasped as he wriggled inside of her, his cock quite content. She was blushing madly, her flames burning, she was panting, she was going wild. She felt him thrust forward harder moving up and down in her walls, bouncing her wildly as she placed a paw on his chest. She tightened her grip on his back, she groaned as he let himself go inside her. He climaxed hard, he filled her. He heard her cry out as he had finished, he heard her yell out a "I love you! " they both panted and collapsed a top each other. He had knotted inside of her, he gently humped her trying to loosen himself. He chuckled "So am I just okay now? " he said as he pulled out, cum leaking onto her entrance. She shook her head at him. "No.. you were amazing. " she curled up next to him, he knew he would have to leave her but for once it was nice to have something that wasn't just non consensual sex. He heard his boss ringing in his ears "Dirty slut, I hope for the same treatment. Everything you give her, I demand. I will pay extremely well. " he shook his head, he knew what he was. He was just some mating mon, he wanted to be more but he made a deal, one he couldn't break, if he only knew of her before he wouldn't have gone down this road. She licked his ear and whispered "Thank you.. you taught me not all rouges are bad. " he wished, he wasn't one, no.. he wished she wasn't what all rouges killed. It was forbidden, he sighed. He wanted to stay he did but he was on the clock and sighed "I.. have to go. I'm sorry Fōw. " he kissed her and got up, she pouted "You promised.. you'd sleep here.. " he wanted to stay he really did. He pulled away "I'll be back in the morning.. " he walked out and headed for his work. He hoped his boss would let her live, he liked her or at least felt something for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Non-con. Mismagius/Umbreon a.k.a Mestro/Vlady, Yaoi, lemon. You get the drill? three some Charizard/Swampert/Delcatty. Mitzy is a delcatty. So straight as well. Gore, you've been warned.**

* * *

Vlady arrived at his job, he waved to Spinda and waltzed passed those looking, he headed to the back room where he saw a delcatty being plowed by a charizard and a swampert, rescue team, no doubt they would be killed after their session with Mitzy. He turned and saw his boss smiling at him he chuckled "Let's not disturb them, let us go to my room. " his boss phased through the wall and took him with him. "Mitzy is another hard at work client, but she doesn't interest me like you. " his boss said as he planted a kiss on him, it was hard and filled with want and need. He saw his boss smirking "I know what you did with her, I'll make you forget her. Want and need me and only me. " he placed his ghostly rag like hands into his mouth and pulled away as he felt saliva drip. He pressed his hands against Vlady's growing erection. No matter who it was his body found it arousing. He sighed heavily and moaned at his bosses touches, he felt his boss smack his face hard. "What the fuck..! " he cursed, he heard his boss scold him "You will call me and think of me as Mestro now. " he continued on his erection like nothing happened and stopped as he finished jerking him off, he felt precum drizzling out. He chuckled "Hm, cute. " and kissed his client, no.. Vlady. He began to align his ghostly cock with the others ass as he plastered a huge grin on his face and massaged the others thighs with his ghostly hands. "Ready for me? " he saw Vlady nod and pushed forward, groaning as he did so. Vlady then felt a psychic residence of ghostly hands gripping his cock as he was be fucked roughly by his boss.. no.. Mestro, he felt a hard pinch of his cock from the psychic hands, he whined but grit his teeth as he was being mind numbingly fucked, he groaned as he felt himself climax from the jerking of the psychic hands, he heard his bosses mocking voice "So soon? And get out of that habit of calling me boss, I am your boss, but when we make love.. I am Mestro. " he continued rubbing the younger mon's throbbing cock, he was already spent and panting hard from climaxing twice, Mestro hadn't even came yet, he groaned "Aah.. s-sir.. Mestro.. I can't take much more of this.. "

Mestro chuckled and continued, he slammed his cock hard into the younger's ass. "Tell me how bad you want it.. " he hissed, he plowed his ass again, and again. Vlady groaned, he hated to say it but, he wanted it so badly. "S-so.. much" he choked out as he felt himself climax again, just as Mestro released himself on the younger's ass. Mestro dusted himself off, there was no warm passionate kiss, but he liked it that way. "S-sir.. " Vlady panted and felt a smack to his face, he shook himself "Sorry, Mestro.. " he eyed his bosses face. Mestro sighed and blew a puff of smoke "It is fine. " he said kissing Vlady's cheek like nothing was wrong, he knew this was wrong. "Where are you going now? " he asked a little concerned, he felt like such a woman, he did the same to Fōw though. Mestro looked him in the eye "Mitzy finished, got her payment, I'm off to do my job. Watch if you like.. actually no, I insist you watch. " he said phasing through the wall after pointing to the camera showing all the scenes in the back room. It.. was live, so everything said was always known by Mestro. He watched the colorful screen as Mitzy walked off leaving the panting males there. Mitzy opened the door of Mestro's office and sat beside Vlady. "Interesting that he wants you to watch. I'm so use to this that it doesn't even phase me. " she chuckled and watched with anticipation as did Vlady, he saw Mestro slam the two to the wall, he watched the two try and fight back, begging and pleading for their lives. A chuckle, a smash. They hit the wall again, Charizard's wings were being brutally torn off as his partner Swampert was held down with the psychic hands. Blood splattering his partner, he forced the wings inside Charizard's mouth as he saw the creäture choking and nagging up blood, he died of lack of oxygen. Mestro smirked on screen and slammed Charizard's still burning tail into Swampert's mouth as he choked and gagged as his throat was lit a flame, he blew water on it, but was ceased when the flames burned up his insides, he melted, his lungs shriviling, his eyes melted and burned from it. Vlady's eyes were watering with tears. "G-god.. why.. " he begged and Mitzy patted his back.

Mitzy smiled "You'll get use to it.. hopefully. " she got up and left him a sobbing mess, much like how he had done to Dallas, he got up and began to walk outside where the gory scene went down, he choked and sobbed when he saw Mestro removing their insides and trailing them across like streamers and chuckling "Pretty, right Vlady? " he laughed and smeared blood across Vlady's face as he gagged at the smell and took off running. Mestro chuckled "He'll learn soon enough, " he went back to trailing the innards, but supposed he had to clean it all up. "But what do I care? He is off the clock. " he laughed maliciously and flung the decapitated head of Charizard across the room as the skull shattered into a stain of red. "Hm.. I have a lot to clean up.. " he laughed, and doused the room with rain dance, he enjoyed what he had done, one could say it generally turned him on, maybe it was something he should do before sex, not after. He held his head and laughed, he knew Vlady was going back to that girl, but he didn't care. He owned Vlady and if he ever did back out, he would just kill him too. It was that simple.. wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Warning: Angst and lots of it, major character death as followed. Mentions of Quilava/Umbreon a.k.a Fow/Vlady. Lemon. Yaoi. Non-con. Gore. Shota. Mentions of Umbreon/Delcatty. Major Mismagius/Umbreon a.k.a Vlady/Mestro. Vlady is fifteen. Mitzy is twenty-five and Mestro is twenty. Phew, you've been warned.**

* * *

Vlady knocked on the door "I'm back, I told you I would be.. " he stared in shock at the sight before him. No, no.. Mestro promised, he wouldn't .. why, no.. he hadn't promised at all, he said he didn't care what he did.. he said nothing about not doing anything about it. He sobbed, he was real tired of gore. He looked at Fōw's body. "P..please still be okay.. please.. " he begged and felt no pulse, god why did she ever have to be a rescue team member? He would have left her alone if she wasn't. No, no he wouldn't have he killed the rouge absol, but he had been beaten by him. He was unsure, he cursed allowed "Are you going to kill everyone I love!? " he couldn't stop the tears streaming his face. He heard Mestro's voice "No, no I'm not. Just the rescue team ones, but maybe you'll come to learn you should be mine. Only mine. " he heard his laughing in his head, he hugged Fōw's dead body and sighed "I'm so sorry.. " he whimpered kissing her forehead and laying beside her. Mestro found it interesting that no matter what he did nothing broke the younger. Mestro phased in and sat beside Vlady, he kissed him. "What is your age? " he questioned casually, he was not one to be ignored so he hurled Fōw's corpse off the edge of the ledge. "Why did you do that..? " he whined, he was kissed again by Mestro, he just smiled at him and asked again. "What is your age? " he planted another kiss, Vlady sighed "fifteen." he muttered, he was young, a teen no less preforming these disgusting acts with others but he would be the only one now. "I am twenty. " he kissed him again, but age didn't matter. "How old was she? " he questioned. Vlady sighed "She was twelve. " he winced, not proud of himself for what he had done, ages didn't really matter in this world anyway. "Hm, short lived life. " Mestro placed his lips against his again, and chuckled. "Come, let us go back to my place. You shall live with me at my mansion. You have nowhere else to go. No one else. You are definantly mine now. Did I not say I would own you? " he chuckled and picked up his man, his. He kissed him wildly and carried him off. Vlady sobbed just what had he agreed to do? He only hoped he'd find a way out.

Vlady opened eyes to see he was on Mestro's bed. He went to get up and fell back onto the bed. "Relax, relax. You're safe. You know why you are here don't you? " he heard the voice questioining him, he rubbed his eyes.. Mitzy? "Mitzy you.. live here? " he asked in shock. He saw her nod, he guessed Mitzy was his servant or.. maid, something, she was something. "Yes, I work for him especially. I bring in the men, or women and he has his fill of joy murdering them if they aren't rouges or when he feels fit. I found love once, but she was murdered, she wasn't a rouge though.. she shouldn't have said anything. At least you spent a loving night with yours, I yelled at mine.. I couldn't even apologize, I now just expect not to be happy. " she smiled and looked down, and pawed at the bed sheets. "At least you have, Mestro. You interest him. Now I sadly just find comfort in my clients.. even if they are to be murdered shortly after. " she felt tears dripping down her cheek. Vlady frowned and put a paw on her face "I'm so sorry, he does this to us.. I almost wish he hadn't of saved me that day. That is the day he fell for me. " he saw Mitzy's face scoff and break into laughter in front of him. "No, oh no. He watched you for some time. He waited for the right time. You must wonder how painful it is to watch someone you love be taken by someone else. Terrible.. he felt that a lot with you. And them being rescue members was just a added bonus, he even killed those who wished to harm you. " she turned and jumped off the bed, she left him to his silence. "He'll be wanting to be alone with you. I'll be going. " she walked on out. Vlady sighed heavily and felt something cup his eyes. "Vlady. Miss me? " he chuckled and apologized for the blood on his cheek. "I just got back from a job, excuse the mess. " he kissed, Vlady tenderly. Vlady gulped, he really wished he wouldn't show up in blood or anything that smelled of death. "C-can you not show up with blood stained all over you..? I'm beginning to develop a fear of it.. " he winced as he stared at his once boss. "Hm.. I apologize, I will remember next time. " he was just glad his boss was now being kinder to him.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You killed Fōw and Dallas. What more do you want from me..? " he really wished he hadn't asked as he felt a hard smack to the face. "You know.. I wasn't wanting to hurt you anymore. Thinking I had broke you. Seems I have not; a strong will, I admire that. " he kissed him heavily and patted his head. "My goal is to break you. Yet I like you willing.. hm.. so complicated. " he rubbed Vlady's ears. Vlady simply sat down. "Why? I've been broken for so long.. I was abused as an eevee, I chose the life of degrading myself after I lost my first love. " he chuckled, the sad thing was she didn't even die, she just vanished. Mestro frowned "I wouldn't have met you if you didn't. I am very glad I did. Aren't you? " he said smirking and kissing him again. Vlady cringed and got up off the bed and began walking to the door. "No, I'm not. " he was ready to be struck by Mestro, he was prepared for the hurt, he was tossed against the wall like a rag doll by Mestro's psychic powers. He stood back up, he knew Mestro was unstable. "I-is that all? " he said laughing as his paws were bleeding horribly. He walked to the door. "I'm going to my own room, no I demand my own room. I am not sleeping with you. " he hissed, he was slammed against the wall again. Mestro's face cringed but he smiled "Ah, what do I care? You will still spend time with me when I request it. Take your own room. Don't ever say I'm not understanding. " he phased through the wall. He guessed this was his room now, he could barley stand but he felt it was worth it. He exited his room and walked into the living room to see Mitzy. "Wow, he really messed you up. " she chuckled point at his injuries. "He said you should be resting. He went out to relieve his violent stress as he wishes not to hurt you. " He just looked at her "Then why doesn't he hurt you? " he questioned why Mestro kept her around. "I'm like his personal messanger, he said he wouldn't hurt me. You really piss him off apparently, but he can't hurt you.. well hurt you to badly. " she smirked and went back to monitoring the TV. "I know you don't like gore, but.. you should look at this. That girl you talked to.. that espeon? "

: Her eyes never left the screen. "Yeah, he's torturing her. She was in a rescue team, one known as team sunset. I don't know why they come there at night. Fools. Magnezone never uncovers the dark secrets at night, doubt he ever will. No one even cares that's the funny thing. Wigglytuff's guild knows very well but they can't do a thing. The night is out of the police's control and the guilds. They risk themselves after all. " she chuckled, she heavily missed her once lover. "I met someone other than the mon who died, he vanished though. He was a young abused eevee. A scar on his eye. I was just starting out in the life of crime, I was a very young skitty. I hear you're fifteen? I was fifteen myself when I met that eevee he was only the age of five I would say. It would have been wrong if ages didn't matter here after all we are just mons. " she chuckled then sighed, they were but memories now. "That would mean.. you're twenty-five..? You're older than Mestro yet.. you let him command you? " he questioned, why? Why would she do that. Mitzy smirked "He took me in. What more can I say? We have a.. difficult past. " she sighed, and nudged Vlady. "Remove that scarf. " she watched as he shook his head "Why..? " she hissed and pushed him down. "Do as I said, boy. Mestro isn't here. He's on the screen torturing that espeon. If you don't wish to remove it. " she turned Vlady's head to the screen just as espeon was decapitated. He stopped moving and began shaking. Mitzy took the oppertunity to remove the scarf. She blinked, no away.. he was the young eevee who had told her he was being abused, he told her that he loved her. She thought of it as a cute kid crush, she thought it was funny that Mestro had them both in the same place. "Hey you okay, boy? " she asked, he was still shaking. She sighed and slapped his cheek. "S..sorry the sight of blood mentally frightens me now.. " he sobbed a little. She patted his back. "Wait for Mestro to get back and he will comfort you. " she turned and walked away, she couldn't be around him. He sighed, he really did not want to face him right now. Mestro phased through the door and chimed "I'm homee..! " he had to though.

"Welcome home sir. Did you have a good time releasing your stress? " she questioned, she saw him smile. "Yes, yes I did. I had to clean myself off. It scares Vlady. So, sad.. I liked the gore to. " he pouted and Mitzy nodded. "Where is he?" He asked, she pointed. "He may be traumatized, he saw you brutally in action on the TV. " she chuckled, Mestro was not amused however. "Ooh poor Vlady! " he chimed and entered the living room with Mitzy following. "Vlady are you okay? " he put a hand on his shoulder. Vlady sighed "I am. Can you.. go away? " he felt at risk of being hit. "Now, now. I was away for hours. I wish to spend time with you. " he kissed his cheek. "N-no not now, can't you just.. hug me or something..? " he was weak and hurting. Mestro shook his head "No and if you refuse, I will make you comply. We made a mutual understanding. " he smacked Vlady hard, very hard. "F-fine.. " he whined and began walking to Mestro's bedroom. Mitzy sighed, and watched the TV. The TV visably showed Mestro already forcing himself on Vlady, and him breaking away and being smacked. Mitzy shook her head "I almost feel sorry for him. " she yelled out. "I'm going to the cafè. " until she heard Mestro yell back "No you aren't to work there anymore, you are clearly hurting from there. " she heard a loud cry from Vlady and many 'stop, stop! Please.' being chanted out. "No sir, I am fine really.. " she sighed, heavily. Mestro appeared beside her having finished with Vlady. "You're important to me, you are like a sister. " he finished. She mentally laughed, a sister who knew his 'mate' to well. "What if.. no, I shouldn't.. sir what would you ever do if Vlady cheated on you? " she questioned, "even in the past." She added. "I would kill them. " he simply said, which was expected. "Even if it were me? " she asked, he stared. "Likely not, I would forgive you. " Vlady was still in the room alone, shaking a little, he had been difficult and unwilling so as punishment he was splashed with blood and froze in place which allowed Mestro to do what he wished.

"Not like it matters anyway, " Mestro commented and laughed. "I would not allow him to see anyone. Not after seeing him with so many mons.. " he sighed and looked at Mitzy in the eyes. Mitzy tilted her head "But, you let him sir." She commented and heard him laugh "That was before I was aware he was different.. he interested me when he was helpless at the hands of Sol. " well, she knew he was a sadist who enjoyed hurting others and probably enjoyed seeing it. "He started to bore me when he was about to quit being in the buisness, first with Dallas, so I killed him as an added bonus of him not being allowed there. You see all the ones he was with weren't supposed to be there. They were trying to change him. He was fine. " he no longer wished to talk, and decided to go back to the cafè, he told Mitzy to comfort him. He wasn't wanting to deal with him right now. She did as she was told, knocking on the door. "Vlady, hey, Vlady? " She took note of how tramatized he was, Mestro hadn't even cleaned the blood off of him. "Come, let's get you cleaned up. " she watched as he didn't move, she sighed and dragged him along into the wash room. "Not going to talk? " she just saw his shocked eyes, fine. "Get in. " she commanded and sighed when he didn't. She pushed him into the tub. She saw him shake his head "Sorry.. I was in such a daze. " he watched as the blood was washed away and rinsed down the drain. "Mitzy.. " he said hushed and quiet, he rarely said her name. "Thank you.. you told me let Mestro comfort me, but I'm truly terrified of him now. " he dipped his head under water. She climbed into the tub with him as her fur was soaked and she saw him smiling, so happily she turned her face away. "Shut up. Your leg is broken and I'm just helping you. " she sputtered and dabbed the sponge against his leg clean off the dwelling blood left.

She smiled "You really should stop pissing him off so he'll stop beating you. " she probably knew the water stung against his wounds, but they had to heal.

He smirked "Hey, I get to spend time with you at least. " he laughed as the sponge smacked him in the face. She hissed "Bathe yourself, prick. " and got out of the water shaking her coat, and mused "I hope he comes in splattered in blood and just hugs you. " she scoffed.

Vlady blinked his eyes "That is a terrifying image.. " and with that he saw her leave, he was only joking around; it was all he had left to do really. He sat there soaking alone, soaking his wounds. Just hoping that Mestro wouldn't come back. Though, he knew he would there was no use even pretending. He just wished he knew why Mitzy took orders from him or why he refused to harm Mitzy no matter the things she did. The thoughts weren't worth the trouble, he sat back and enjoyed the warm soaking water. He would sit quietly until he was disturbed and or brutally beaten whichever came first.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ahem.. the warnings, abuse, some gore and a lot of angst. **

**That is all, hope you enjoy the chapter darlings. I had got inspired all of a sudden and decided to write a little more, I'm not sure where I'm going with this anymore feel free for suggestions. I might plan something sooner or later.**

* * *

Vlady had passed out in the water and was now unconsciously just laying there. He heard a crash of the door slaming hard against the wall. He didn't need to guess to know who it was. "Vlady, oh good, good! You're all cleaned of the blood. Wouldn't want you shaking; You're going to catch a cold siting in that water. Come, come. " Mestro said as he levitated him out of the water, and grabbed a towel, drying the others fur. Who did he think he was? He acts like it wasn't him who doused the liquid on him. Maybe his former boss had a split personality or he was just that insane? He didn't flinch, he just accepted it.  
Mestro smiled "Ah, you must be tired. I'll let you off. After all, am I not understanding? " he chuckled and carried Vlady to his own room. Vlady shut his eyes not wanting to look at his tormentor. Mestro flung him to the bed, told him get some rest for he would need it the following morning. He wished the other would just find no use for him sooner or later, after all even death was better than this pain, he didn't know how much he could go on with all that he had seen, all he had done, all he was forced to do. He shook the thoughts, he began to slowly fall asleep but deep down he felt the epitome of sadness creeping up again on his thoughts, he sulked and shook it all off, he needed sleep.

He was out of it for what he felt was a good, four hours, just why couldn't he sleep? He couldn't be that worried about what his, he gritted his teeth as he mouthed the words 'Master' would do to him, he had seen it all before, what was there left to expect? He heard the door creaking open, he wished he had got more sleep, he saw who it was, it was just Mitzy, why had she come to see him? "Can't sleep? I would if I were you, " Mitzy said with a sudden taunting laugh in her tone.

"Doubt he'll let you get any sleep for days. " she laughed, she was making him worry further for his fate; was he really doomed to be the ghost's slave forever? "Why me, why not someone else? " the question was so easy to answer, he saw Mitzy jump onto the bed, put a paw to his chin and lean in closely to his face with a huge grin. "Because you're a cute fuck. " she said it was if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Vlady stammered a little trying to regain composure, he felt his face flush red, just why did she seem so familiar? "Well, thanks for the inspiring words, I guess Mitts. " he said with a flushed smiling face, he saw her laugh as she began to walk away. "How cute, " she said oh so casually, just everything about her had a casual undertone one could say even her acts of seduction were casual. "You've come up with a nickname for me, you should come up with one for Mestro to. " he heard her chuckle, she always knew how to make the situation turn sour, he twitched his eye and put his paws to his face as she walked out satisfied in messing with him. He honestly was not sure how long he had before his 'Master' showed up. He really wished he could remember where, or remember how we knew Mitzy, she felt all to familiar.

"Hello, my love. You appear well rested, your wounds don't seem agitated, ahh you're perfect.. " he said with a perky grin, Vlady knew what he meant, he really didn't want to deal with all of this, but he also did not want to deal with anymore injuries and broken bones. He swallowed his own saliva hard as he fought back the urge to fight with his tormentor, after all did he really want to go through another beating? "Are you going to just kill me one day if I continue to resist you..? " he asked without realizing that he had even spoken, it was like his words had a mind of their own.

Mestro laughed, "Who knows, time can only tell dear boy. " he continued to laugh as he ran a ragged hand down Vlady's hips, stroking his fur, he then leaned in closely to Vlady and whispered "You want this don't you? " he mocked him with a chilling laugh, no way in hell did Vlady want this, who would? "No, no.. " he muttered out as he turned his head away as he felt Mestro's tongue scraping against his neck, the warm saliva dribbling off and splating against him. "Hm, no matter.. you fighting it off, just makes it all that more memorable.. " he kissed Vlady hard on the lips as he forced him to look at him. "Say you love me ~ " he chuckled as he stroked the younger's cheek. Vlady shook his head, fuming with anger and a little bashfulness. "N-no.. I don't like you! " he growled out, he regretted saying what he had said, he felt a hand smack him firmly across his face. "You don't mean that.." he heard Mestro speaking with a shaky tone, that must have hit a nerve in his former boss. Vlady shook his head "I mean it. " he said firmly with no fear in his eyes, he felt another hand smack him harder this time. "Stop saying that.. " he choked out, he was really in denial. "I'm not telling you any lies, sir. I really do not like you, how could I? You hurt me on a daily basis, you injure me if I do not agree, you hit me if I resist, you actually think this is love? " his words must have really struck his former boss by surprise because he hadn't expected what happened next. "Ah..ha..ha! " Mestro broke out into a fit of laughter as he used his psychic powers to fling Vlady against the wall, continuously.

Mestro paused when he heard a choked out cry of pain, he must have shattered a bone, he watched as Vlady coughed up a small amount of blood. "I-I'm sorry that the truth hurts but, " he was silenced by his boss. "The truth? Ha! The truth? You're just deluded my young, love. You're just to young to understand our love. " he was still very much in denial. Vlady laughed himself as he coughed up a bit more blood from his ribs being cracked slightly. "I know my share of love thank you, and you aren't it. " he smirked with blood dripping down his chin and face, that was the last straw, Mestro hovered over to him, bent down and caressed his face within his ghostly hands, he expected death but was surprised when he fell back to the floor untouched.

"Well, well.. if you don't wish to love me, I will find some other use for you. " he had a grin plastered on his face, he wasn't actually going to kill him was he? Mestro left him bleeding against the wall, he was actually a little terrified of what was in store for him but it was nothing he couldn't handel, if he could survive this then he could survive anything, he was sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Warnings: Gore, mild lime scene, nothing happens though. That is about it! Mitzy/Vlady. **

**Mestro no longer having use for Vlady gives Mitzy a gift, but the question is does she even want it?**

* * *

Vlady woke with pain, he got up and staggered slightly as he did, he saw Mestro standing in front of his door "As we discussed, I am done with you. You proved that last night; I'm putting you in Mitzy's care for now. You will be her pet, after all.. isn't that what you are? " He laughed, he called for Mitzy.

Mitzy yawned, "What did you want? " he then presented Vlady to her; he even wrapped him in a neat little bow.

"A present for you, I've grown bored of him. If he does anything wrong tell me and I'll make him pay and the moment you get bored with him, we'll just put your little pet down. " He finished talking and left the tied Vlady in front of her.

Just what did Mestro expect her to do with this?

She sighed and cut the ribbon around his mouth. "Speak. " she commented and waited, she saw him cough and gag as he tried to speak. "A-at least.. I stood up for myself.. and I can spend time with you, master. " He chuckled, Mitzy then pushed him to the ground.

"Disgusting filth, speak normally to me. " she rubbed her paw down his thighs, he couldn't help but feel aroused, exposing himself. "Sorry.. I.. " he just felt like he knew her, he wished he could remember.

She bent his head down to the ground. No words were said, he actually wanted to do things to Mitzy that was the difference, he extended his tongue and brushing her slightly, she hissed and threw back her head, pushing him in closer. "Mitzy.. I swear.. I know you.. " She knew why, he did, she knew him.. she just never wanted to tell him, he had become.. this, not the eevee she first kissed.

"Yeah you were a young adventure once, I was a cool collected skitty. " his eyes then widened, that was she? "O..oh my god.. " He said in-between licks, she purred slightly "I then worked for Mestro, he thought of me as a sister. Took me here, let me live here. I don't like you or anything so I don't know why he'd give me you. " She hissed, pushing him away, shaking her head at his disgusting body. "But then again.. you die if I don't want you, don't you? " She chuckled, his life was in her hands.

"You have a fear for blood don't you?" she mocked, dancing her claws across her other paw and pricking herself, the oozing mess pooling.

Mitzy then held her bleeding wrist to his lips, meshing her blood into his mouth forcing him to taste, he gagged "W-why..?" He whined, tears flowing now as he spoke "D-don't hurt yourself.. Mittens.. " He wriggled over in his bounds and licked her wrist, her eyes widening "I .. you haven't called me that in forever.. "

She pushed him away "Vladimir.. " she remembered his sir name to just as he did hers, they glared at each other.

"You wish to do things to me correct? " she laughed and continued to grind the slurred, sliced flesh into his mouth making him taste her blood further.

"You disgust me, so. " she ran a paw across his neck, she leaned in closer and placed her lips to his collar and licked his neck sending chills down his spine, she pulled away. "Where are you going? " he asked, he wriggled trying to follow after her, she had left him all hot and bothered.

"Leaving you there, I no longer wish to look at you, I will come for you when I feel like It. " she wrapped a bandage around her wrist and cut the loose end with her sharp teeth.

"But Mitzy- " it was so late, she was already gone, he heard a threatening voice. "Things already aren't looking good for you. " oh.. god.. not Mestro, not now.

"You better hope she still has use for you or your death will come quite painfully." And with that he was left to sit alone, alone in the room he was left in.


End file.
